In a liquid crystal display apparatus, a driving method is adopted in which a voltage to be applied to a pixel reverses in polarity at regular time intervals. This is because a problem such as screen burn-in can occur, if a voltage having a same polarity is continuously applied to a pixel. Examples of such a driving method encompass frame-reversal driving in which an applied voltage reverses in polarity frame by frame, line-reversal driving in which an applied voltage reverses in polarity line by line or every several lines, and dot-reversal driving in which an applied voltage reverses in polarity pixel by pixel. In some liquid crystal display apparatuses, overshoot driving (also referred to as overdrive or overdrive driving) is adopted so that a response speed is improved. According to the overshoot driving, a voltage, which is higher or lower than a voltage supposed to be applied, is applied to a pixel in accordance with (i) a video signal of a current frame and (ii) a video signal of a previous frame. Overshoot driving is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-265298 (Tokukai 2001-265298, date of publication: Sep. 28, 2001)